The manufacturing of machines and other related artefacts or accessories in several industries, such as aviation, automobile, naval, railway, robotics and the like requires processes wherein it is necessary the application of silicones and similar or related sealants to said machines or artefacts, particularly during its manufacture processes. Sealants application requires the use of nozzles in order to apply said sealants to the machines or artefacts from a sealant-container, such as cartridges or injection machines. Thus, the sealant may be applied with a nozzle manually and directly from cartridges filled with sealant, or by an extrusion or manual gun, as those currently available in the market and known in the art. Some of the nozzles known in the art are made of metal and are intended to be reusable; particularly those meant to be used in injections machines, thus they must be cleaned up with solvent or products specifically prepared for such cleaning purpose. Such solvents or cleaning products are hazardous, abrasive and highly irritant to the skin. Furthermore, the design of said nozzles does not allow their use with both manual cartridges and automatic processes using injection machines, nor they have a precision dispersion of the sealant as required in, for instance, sealing operations involving injecting sealants in the chamfers in which rest the heads of rivets and screws or in the walls of orifices, wherein highly precise sealant application is needed and required.